Bunny Ears and Other Fairy Mishaps
by AlfredFingJones
Summary: This is a summary of Iggy's fairy and I's confrontations (ha! I used a big word!). Bunny ears, being a girl, total lack of self control... it gets pretty interesting.


**Bunny Ears**

Spring at England's house was my favorite time. Flowers sprung up from the snow, animals made their ways into the world, always trying to stand. However, it was also a time England was always away. I remember hanging on his sleeve, crying and wanting him to stay. I knew he was trying to protect me, but... sometimes- only sometimes- he could have stayed. He'd just kiss my forehead, give me a smile that would make my heart thud and leave.

Rarely, he'd stay with me. When he did, he was distracted, talking to the air.

Well, it wasn't air.

**FAIRESAREEVILFAIRESAREEVILBURGERATTACKFAIRESAREEVI LFAIRESAREEVILUKUSUKMANFAIRESAREEVILFAIRESAREEVILF **

"ENGLAND!"

He turned, catching me as I ran by. "Alfred, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"BUNNIES!" I tugged on his hand, pointing towards the woods.

"Bunnies? Where?" He followed me, ducking under low branches and lifting me over large roots. The forest became steadily darker, thicker. England began smiling around at the air, nodding. Huffing, I tugged on his sleeve, pointing under a tree.

"There! Bunnies," I watched as he knelt down, trying to hide a smile. After a second, he reached a hand and brushed away some leaves. Three gray rabbits lay in the dirt, snuggled against each other to keep warm. "See?"

"I see, Alfred. We shouldn't bother them." He shot a glance around at the air, "It would make things quite mad."

I was studying the animals, frowning a little, "They look cold, Arthur. Can we take them home?"

He smiled at me, "No, they have families. And a bed time like you do. Come on, America," he lifted me up and took me back to the house. He carried me up to my bedroom, and tucked me in, kissing my forehead. "Good night, my boy."

"Night Arthur."

He turned back at the door, hand on the handle. I snuggled into the covers, and he left. The next morning, I swore, I'd help those bunnies. Who cared what the air thought? I fell asleep planning how to do just that.

I sighed, reopening my eyes. I don't know what woke me at first. I blinked the blur out of my eyes, focusing on a soft light near the window. A tinkle of a laugh filled the air, and the light came closer. A human shape took form in it. It laughed again, settling on the edge of my bed. We stared at each other for the longest time; it obviously had something to say, but didn't quite know whether I would understand it. Eventually, I spoke, "What are you?"

"Fey," came the reply, "or fairy. Even an idiot like yourself should know that."

Shaking my head, I turned away. "I'm dreaming."

"You may be. Might explain why you can see me. But, taking the chance you aren't..."

"I find I don't care..." I muttered, burying back into the warm covers.

The fairy glowed red, "Don't care? You arrogant brat! You will find you do!"

Too bad I was already asleep.

**FAIRESAREEVILFAIRESAREEVILBURGERATTACKFAIRESAREEVI LFAIRESAREEVILUKUSUKMANFAIRESAREEVILFAIRESAREEVILF **

I could hear England walking around downstairs, laughing. That was the first sign something was off. Usually the thick, wooden floors kept out noises. The next sign? I was up before the sun. I rolled out of bed, trotting towards my bathroom, doing my best to ignore the scents coming from the kitchen. After washing up, I glanced in the mirror...

EARS?! THE HELL?! I gasped, knowing better than to shriek. That would only bring England running and I didn't want that. Oh, freshly baked fudge, what was I going to do? Hat! A hat would hide these rabbit ears sticking out of my head!

Only one problem. Nantucket- my 'special' zone. Seriously, can't pronounce the e-word, not even gonna try. Sighing, I grabbed a cap England had gotten me for my birthday, and shoved it ungracefully on my head.

After checking once more in the mirror to make sure my ears were hidden, I hopped downstairs. Before I entered the room, I stopped behind the door. England was frying eggs, humming happily. The fairy was perched on his shoulder, watching the door. When she spotted me, she smirked, her light glowing a little brighter.

I sneered back, then came skipping cheerfully in. "Mornin', Arthur!"

"You're up early. Would you like eggs?"

"Yes please!" I plopped down at the table, beaming. The fairy's light turned an orangish color. With a pop, she disappeared. England placed two fried eggs in front of me, settling across the table.

I took a bite.

"Are you hiding something?"

My food was all over the table. "NO! Why would I be? England, that's funny!" I gave a forced laugh, scratching behind my head.

"You are wearing a hat," he replied calmly, "You usually don't. Something about it hurting or feeling strange." Dignified, he took a bite of egg.

I clutched my sweaty palms, swallowing difficultly. "It's nothing." Shoving eggs into my mouth, I cast my gaze away from him, feeling my face redden.

In a split second, he leaned forward, knocked my hat off, and cooed, "Oh, that's too cute!"

"BASTARD!" There. A word Prussia taught me. I thought it perfectly described the situation. "Fuck you!"

He sighed, "It's cute. Tink did a good job, I should think. She said it would wear off in a week." Standing, he looked back at me. "Somehow, America, you look good as a rabbit." He pressed a kissed against my new ear, brushing a hand over it. "Just be sure you don't run away like rabbits do!"

I grinned. "I won't, Artie! Don't you worry!"


End file.
